


you're my best friend, best friend with benefits

by daddylouist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Friends to Lovers, Harry won't be quiet, M/M, Only mentions of it though, Riding, Self-Harm, Slight Rimming, Sub Harry, They're at Harry's house for a party, Top Louis, mentions of spanking, the guys are there when they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddylouist/pseuds/daddylouist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have sex in a roomful of their friends, and Harry won't be quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're my best friend, best friend with benefits

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys remember no glove no love!!! safe sex!!!! 
> 
> I love fics where Niall is obsessed with Harry's mom so I had to sorryyyy
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> title from "Head Over Feet" by Alanis Morissette

Harry has a problem.

He might be a little bit in love with his best friend, Louis. He met him a little over four months ago and maybe it isn't possible to fall in love in four months but maybe it is.

Anyways, back to the problem at hand. Louis is always with him, and he's always with Louis. Like, it isn't a bad thing, really, but it also kind of is because Louis is kind of touchy and Harry is kind of in love which makes everything, like, twenty billion times harder.

"Can I stay the night again tomorrow?" Louis asks, breaking Harry's train of thought.

"What? Yeah, 'course," Harry says without even asking his mom. Because anything ( _everything_ ) for Louis.

"Yes!" Louis cheers, sliding closer to Harry. Harry tries not to do the same, but his body fails him, sliding closer to Louis. He lets his thoughts slip to Louis again.

He remembers the first time he really hung out with Louis and they went to the carnival and they took so many pictures and ate stupid carnival food together and Louis won him a stuffed penguin (even if it was only like six inches big and it wasn't originally intended for him, but). Then Harry stayed the night at Louis' house with his five sisters and brother and mom and dad. They stayed up late, watched a movie and fell asleep during it. And, like, if Harry had woken up before Louis and maybe watched him sleep, no one has to know. They went again the next day, and Louis ended up staying at Harry's house that night.

And, like, Harry _really_ wants to kiss Louis. And hug Louis. And, like, do everything with/to Louis.

And there was that time a few weeks ago that really drove Harry insane when Louis came over from Friday to Monday and they went swimming and binge watched The Walking Dead and _took_ _two_ _showers_ _together_. They had swim suits on, though, unfortunately. That was also kind of a bad night, except not really, it was just bad for a few minutes when Louis found out Harry self-harmed. That wasn't a fun experience. Also, they _hugged_ when Louis left. Harry was literally floating on Cloud 9 for the rest of the day.

They text a lot, and snapchat each other stupid stuff, too.

This time, Louis, along with Niall, Liam, Nick, and Ed are at Harry's house. They're swimming, and it's like midday and-

"Guys, it's raining," Niall says.

"Wow, Niall! Thanks for informing us! We had no clue!" Nick says sarcastically. Niall scowls at him and starts to climb out of the pool.

"Where are you going?" Liam asks, swimming towards the ladder.

"Getting out. I'm gonna sit under the deck, 'm not getting struck by lightning," Niall says, and Liam laughs, climbing out after him. Nick and Ed follow, and Louis and Harry are the last ones to get out. They all walk over to the deck, everyone sitting down.

Except Louis. There's not enough space for him, so he's kind of just standing there awkwardly.

So he plops himself right on top of Harry's lap, laughing at something Ed said. Harry's dead. Harry is _gone_. He's debating inviting Louis to his funeral or not when Louis shifts on his lap and Harry almost, _almost_ gets hard. But. He's a pro at stopping awkward boners, now that Louis has come into his life. On instinct, he moves his hands to Louis' hips, sliding them over his wet skin. Louis leans back into the touch a little, so Harry starts to rub circles into his tan skin.

He's very content. Until Louis says something to him.

"Hey, Harry, why aren't you wearing those little short swim trunks you always wear? The yellow pair, you know," Louis asks, turning around on his lap. Niall and Ed are running around in the rain and Liam is recording them and Nick is upstairs pissing or something of the sort.

"Um," Harry squeaks. "I just, like, I can't."

"Why? Are they dirty?" Louis asks. Harry's hand is still on his hip. "No, I just. I can't wear them," Harry says sharply. Louis narrows his eyes and then they snap open quickly and his face softens.

"Harry," he breathes softly, touching his arm lightly. Harry swallows and looks down, and Louis tilts his chin back up. "Why did - why?"

"B - because," Harry whispers. Louis sighs and runs his thumb along Harry's jawline.

"You don't need to do that, Harry, there's - "

"Don't, Louis," Harry sighs. "You don't have to comfort me, or whatever you're doing. It's _fine_." Louis huffs, but doesn't say anything else about it. Good.

-

Harry's kind of going to explode. He's _holding_ _Louis_ ' _hand_. Well, sort of. Louis' on his lap again, except they're in the pool. Louis had swam over to Harry and pressed himself up against him, sitting on Harry's lap. He'd leaned forward and then _grabbed_ _Harry's_ _hand_ , _intertwining_ _their_ _fingers_. Harry practically passed out.

Niall shoots Harry a look, raising his eyebrows and nodding at Louis. Harry glares at him and Niall grins, puckering his lips and making a kissy face at Harry. Harry rolls his eyes and Louis looks at Niall and then Harry, giving him a confused look.

"Niall's just being an idiot, don't worry," Harry says. Louis laughs and leans back against Harry's chest, letting his head fall back on his shoulder, closing his eyes and letting the pink light from the sunset wash over his face. Harry tries not to stare, really, he does, but he can't help it.

"C'mon, let's go upstairs. It's getting late and I want to eat," Liam says. They all file out of the pool and grab their towels, drying off before they go inside. Anne is already making them hamburgers, and they all sit down in various spots in the kitchen. Harry makes them drinks, Louis helping him bring them to everyone.

"Is everyone having a good time?" Anne asks, and Niall jumps up to help her pass out the plates.

"Yeah! Thanks for having us over," Niall exclaims, and Harry rolls his eyes. Anne tries not to laugh and hands Niall two plates, and he grins at her before stumbling over to Nick and Ed, handing them the plates. Anne hands Niall two more, and he gives them to Liam, who puts one in Niall's place and keeps one for himself. Niall gives Harry and Louis theirs last, giving Anne his brightest smile.

"Thank you, Niall," Anne laughs, and Niall grins proudly before nodding and sitting down. Harry snorts, because Niall is absolutely _obsessed_ with his mom. They all start eating, and everyone is talking and making jokes and laughing.

It's dark by the time they finish, and Ed suggests playing Apples to Apples, so Harry searches for the game and they all squeeze onto Harry's tiny bed, and Liam deals out the cards and Nick picks a green card, saying, "Harmful; hurtful, damaging!" and the game begins.

-

It's much later, around 1:00 in the morning and the boys are walking around Harry's neighborhood, planning to ding-dong ditch someone from school. They're almost there when Louis pulls Harry behind everyone else, throwing an arm over his shoulder. On instinct, Harry snuggles into his side and wraps his arm around Louis' waist.

"Are you alright?" Louis asks quietly, squeezing his shoulder. "You seem upset."

"Me? Yeah, 'm fine." Harry's really not fine, he's been jealous the entire time because Louis' been walking with Liam.

"Good. I would've cheered you up if you weren't. Which, I can tell you aren't. C'mon, cheer up, Haz," Louis says, leaning into him.

"`S alright, I'll get over it. I'm fine," Harry says, frowning a little before smiling at Louis. Louis pouts and pulls Harry into his side a little tighter.

"I'm mad at you," Louis says after a while.

"Why?" Harry asks, looking at Louis.

"You know why," Louis says, and brushes his hand over Harry's thigh.

"Oh. You don't have to be mad, it's okay, really," Harry says. "Don't worry about it."

"Shut up, Harry, really, it's not _fine_ ," Louis says. "Why did you do it?"

"Because I just did, Louis, I don't want to talk about it."

"Will you show me? When we get back?" Louis asks. Harry snaps his head up so fast Louis' worried he might get whiplash and stared at him with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Um, no?" Harry says quietly. "I'm not - I'm not showing you my _cuts_! What the fuck, Louis?"

"God, alright, chill. You don't have to," Louis says. Harry doesn't reply, and they walk the rest of the way to the house they're going to ding-dong ditch in silence. They've still got their arms around each other.

Of course, when they get to the house, everyone chickens out and they end up going home without ding-dong ditching anyone.

"I'm so fucking tired," Nick sighs, flopping down onto the bed.

"Well, obviously not everyone's gonna fit in the bed, so who's sleeping in it?" Harry asks.

"Niall and I'll take the bed," Liam says, jumping on Harry's bed quickly. Niall follows, flopping down and laughing.

"I'll sleep on this side," Nick says, walking to the right side of the bed on the floor, which also has the most space on the floor. Ed claims the spot in front of the bed, which has the second most space. Finally, Louis claims the left side of the floor, which has the least amount of space.

"Here's some pillows," Harry says, handing Ed the body pillow Harry sleeps with and throwing Nick the four little square pillows that are for decoration on his bed. Nick takes them and makes a pillow out of them, and Niall offers Louis an extra pillow off the bed. Harry goes back to the living room and grabs the stack of blankets Anne left for him and walks back into his room. He throws Nick and Ed one, then Louis. There's more left, so he throws them all another blanket and there's still two blankets left over.

"Night, guys, I'm gonna go sleep in the hallway or on the couch. See you in the morning!" Harry says, waving. He turns to walk out of his bedroom and is stopped by Louis calling after him.

"Harold!" Louis calls. Harry turns around, raising his eyebrows at him. "You can sleep with me."

"Louis, come on. There's not enough room for me - "

"We'll fit, Harry. Come on, love," Louis says. Harry tries not to explode at the pet name and the idea of sharing that not even three-foot wide space with Louis. All night. _Christ_. Harry shuffles over to Louis, who's laid out a fluffy blanket on the ground for them to sleep on. "We can share this one or we could each have our own," Louis says, talking about the blanket in Louis' hand.

"I'm sort of a cover hogger, so we can just have our own. We're sharing the pillow, though, right?" Harry crawls down into the floor beside Louis, who is fluffing up the pillow.

"Sharing it, yeah," Louis says. He turns on his side, facing Harry. Harry lays downs and covers himself up with the blanket and faces Louis, and their faces are about three inches apart from one another's.

"Someone turn off the light!" Niall calls from the bed, and Ed stands up to flick the light switch down, sending the room into darkness. Louis and Harry just look at each other for a while, until their eyes adjust to the darkness. There's a little bit of light filtering in through the window, which is on the other side of the room.

"Hi," Harry whispers. Louis grins.

"Hi, Haz," he replies.

"I'm so tired," Harry says quietly.

"Go to sleep," Louis whispers, and shuffles around until he's on his back. Harry whispers an okay and turns over onto his stomach, resting his head on his folded arms. Louis and him are pressed right up against each other, and Louis' skin on Harry's is sending tingles all over his body. He closes his eyes and tries to think of everything except Louis, but he ultimately fails. He falls asleep, though, to the sound of Liam's faint snores.

-

Louis wakes up about an hour later, Harry pressed up against his back in a spooning position. He sighs happily and snuggles back into Harry's chest, his head tucked underneath Harry's chin. He's almost asleep again when Harry moves around, jostling Louis awake again.

And then Harry makes a breathy noise into Louis' neck, lips brushing the skin. Louis shivers, breath hitching.

"Harry?" he whispers, nudging his elbow into his skin. Harry just makes another noise, sort of sounding like a quiet moan. "Haz?" He starts to press his elbow into Harry's stomach when he feels it.

Harry's hard cock is pressing right into his bum, and it's no wonder why he was making those sounds. Harry's having a wet dream.

And Louis wouldn't usually bother him while he's probably enjoying himself immensely, but he's in a roomful of people and he doesn't want Harry to wake them up. So he shoves his elbow hard into Harry's gut, effectively waking him up with a grunt and his hand flying off of Louis' waist to his own stomach.

"Fuck," he groans, and Louis shushes him.

"Harry," he scolds. "Shut up."

"What the fuck, you idiot? Why did you do that?" Harry whispers, and Louis flips over so he's facing Harry, their noses almost touching. Harry blinks and goes a little cross-eyed for a second and then focuses back on Louis' face.

"Your cock was poking me in the ass and you kept moaning into my neck, what else what I supposed to do?" Louis whispers sarcastically. Harry gasps and then clamps his mouth shut, hands covering his crotch.

"Fuck, I - I'm so sorry, Louis, I - " Harry breathes, his face getting hot.

"It's alright, Harry, don't worry. It happens to all of us," Louis says comfortingly. Harry's still embarrassed, blushing furiously and avoiding meeting Louis' eye.

"Yeah, but their cocks usually don't end up pressed against their best friends ass," Harry says, a noise of distress leaving his mouth. His lip starts to quiver and his eyes tear up, Louis reacts immediately.

"Harry, oh, no, love, it's okay, _please_ don't cry," Louis whispers, bringing his hand up to stroke at Harry's waist. The sentence only makes Harry feel even worse, and he gasps in a breath only to sob it back out. Tears rush out of his eyes and down his cheeks, and he curls in on himself. "Oh, baby," Louis says, sneaking his arm under Harry's head and pulling him into himself with the other. Harry sobs again, clutching into Louis' shirt, sniffling loudly.

"I - I'm sorry, Lou," Harry stutters. Louis tuts and rubs a hand up and down his back soothingly.

"Shh, shh, love, it's quite alright. Don't be embarrassed," Louis says quietly, resting his chin on Harry's head. Harry slowly stops crying, his sobs reduced to sniffling. He feels so bad.

"I'm sorry. Thank you for being nice about it," Harry says into Louis' chest, lips brushing against the soft fabric of his t-shirt.

"It's alright, Harry," Louis says. He waits for a minute, then adds, "Why don't you let me take of your little problem, hmm?"

Harry stops breathing.

"Holy shit," he squeaks, pulling back to look at Louis, trying to see if he's joking. "Like, you're - you're serious?"

"Dead," Louis says, nodding his head. Harry's mouth falls open and he shivers.

"Fuck," he whispers, pressing his face into Louis' neck.

"Is that a yes, love?" Louis asks, sliding his hand down the curve of Harry's back, stopping right above his bum.

"P - please," Harry whimpers, and Louis slips his hand into Harry's pajama bottoms, squeezing his pert bum. Harry pushes his ass into the touch, a breathy sound falling out of his mouth.

"Alright, you're gonna have to scoot back a little, love," Louis says, and Harry obeys immediately, shuffling back until his back hits the wall. "Good boy." Harry whines and Louis laughs. He runs his hand down Harry's chest and stomach, pulling up the bottom of it. Harry quickly pulls the shirt over his head, tossing down towards their feet.

"Look at you, baby, so beautiful," Louis murmurs, flicking Harry's nipple. Harry gasps, arching his back into the touch.

"Louis, please," he whispers.

"Please what?" Louis asks, tugging on the waistband on Harry's bottoms.

"Please, _Daddy_ ," Harry whispers. Louis blinks and gasps, and Harry turns red. "T - that's not what you meant, was it?"

" _Christ_ , Harry," Louis says, shaking his head. "You're so hot," he finishes, and leans over and kisses Harry, hard and messy. His runs his tongue along Harry's bottom lip, parting his lips and slipping his tongue inside Harry's mouth. Harry whimpers and grabs Louis' shirt, twisting the fabric in his hands. They kiss for a while, until Louis is hard.

"C - can I suck you off?" Harry asks, pulling away from Louis.

"Fuck, yeah, baby, go ahead," Louis says, and Harry crawls down and manages to unplug the extension cord that's charging Ed's phone, but he doesn't bother plugging it back in. He finally settles in between Louis' legs and swallows thickly, looking up at Louis, who's propped up against the pillow and another one he'd stolen from Niall.

"Take your shirt off, I wanna see you," Harry whispers, and Louis wriggles around until his shirt is off, and he shoves it under the bed. Harry tugs on the waistband of Louis' sweats, pulling them off of his legs with only slight difficulty. Harry leans forwards and licks along the line of Louis' cock, wetting the fabric of his boxers. Louis huffs out a shaky breath, reaching out and tangling his fingers in Harry's hair, tugging slightly.

"C'mon, kitten, don't be a tease," Louis says quietly, and Harry sucks in a breath and heaves it back out. He pulls Louis' boxers off, watching as his cock slaps up against his stomach.

"Fuck," Harry says. "Can't wait to get you in my mouth." He wraps his fingers around Louis' cock, leaning down and flicking his tongue against his slit. He laps up a drop of precome and then wraps his lips around the head of Louis' cock, sucking hard. Louis let's out a strangled sound, curling his toes. Harry bobs his head and keeps going until his nose is pressed against Louis' crotch.

"Harry, fuck," Louis breathes, bucking his hips up. His cock goes down Harry's throat and gags him, making Harry splutter and pull off, coughing and wiping his mouth. "Shit, I'm sorry, baby, I didn't - "

"Do it again," Harry says, sucking Louis' cock into his mouth again. Louis fish-mouths, then carefully lifts his hips up, shoving his cock down Harry's throat. Harry just _takes_ _it_ , letting Louis wreck his throat. Louis thrusts his hips up again, and Harry's eyes start to water.

"Fuck, baby, taking it so well, like you were made to suck my cock," Louis groans quietly, tugging on Harry's hair. Harry looks up at Louis, makes eye contact with him and blinks innocently. "Fucking hell," Louis swears. He pushes on Harry's head, forcing his cock deeper in his mouth. Harry hums, sending vibrations through Louis' cock. Louis moans, biting his lip. Harry pulls his head up until his lips are just wrapped around the head of Louis' cock, and he swirls his tongue around it, flicking it against the slit.

"Alright, that's enough," Louis says, pulling Harry off of his cock, who licks his lips eagerly. "C'mere," Louis says, pulling Harry on top of him. He smashes their lips together in a bruising kiss, licking into Harry's mouth and tasting himself on his tongue. Harry grinds hips down, his clothed cock on top of Louis' bare one.

"Get naked, Harry," Louis says quietly, and Harry starts to shove his pants and briefs down to his feet, but stops.

"Louis, I - you'll see them," Harry whispers, frowning.

"Harry," Louis breathes. "Baby..it's okay. You're beautiful either way, I'm not going to not do this anymore."

"You p - promise?" Harry sniffles.

"Yes, baby, I promise."

Harry kicks his pants and briefs off so they join his shirt and Louis' own sweats and briefs. Harry sits up and Louis brushes his hand over the cuts on Harry's thigh, looking at him tenderly.

"Promise me you won't do it again," Louis says.

"Okay," Harry whispers.

"No, _promise_ _me_ , Harry, I need you to. We're going to talk about this later, alright? Just promise me for now," Louis says sternly.

"I - I promise. I won't, I won't do it again. I promise you," Harry whispers.

"Thank you," Louis says, and Harry leans back down on Louis' stomach and chest.

"Will you fuck me?" he asks, nosing along Louis' jaw. He grazes his teeth down Louis' neck, stopping at the juncture of his neck, biting down and sucking a love bite into his skin.

"If that's what you want," Louis says.

"Please fuck me," Harry replies.

"It'd be better in this small space if you rode me, though," Louis says, almost like a question.

"Okay, yeah, I can do that," Harry breathes, sitting up, grinding his ass down on Louis' cock. "Let me get the lube," he says, leaning over Louis' body and opening his nightstand, which is conveniently on the side of the bed that they're sleeping on. He pulls the bottle of lube out and hands it to Louis.

"Thank you, baby," Louis says, opening the bottle and drizzling lube over his fingers.

"You're welcome, daddy," Harry whispers, grinning wildly. Louis growls, practically, and tells Harry to turn around. Harry spins around, so his back is facing Louis. Louis pushes on the small of his back until Harry's chest is pressed against Louis' stomach and his ass is in Louis' face. Louis flicks his tongue out, tracing a circle around Harry's rim, making Harry jump and whimper loudly.

"Harry," Louis scolds. "You're gonna have to be quiet, baby, or you're gonna wake everyone up." Harry whimpers again, quiet this time, and nods. Louis flicks his tongue out again, licking a stripe over Harry's hole, then runs the pad of his finger over Harry's hole, teasing him.

"Daddy, please," Harry whines, pushing his ass back. Louis obliges and slides his index finger in Harry's hole, wiggling it around to get Harry open. Harry moans quietly, clenching around Louis' finger. Louis pulls it out and pushes it back in, then adds his middle finger. "Oh, _Louis_ ," Harry breathes. Louis shoves his fingers into Harry harshly, jolting Harry and getting a surprised noise out of him.

"What was that, Harry?" Louis asks, pressing his fingers against Harry's prostate. Harry chokes on a moan and huffs out a shaky breath.

"D - daddy, I meant daddy, I'm sorry!" Harry cries. Louis fucks his fingers in and out of Harry's hole roughly, scissoring them to stretch Harry open.

"Good boy," Louis praises quietly.

"A - another, please, daddy," Harry whines, wiggling his hips. Louis adds a third finger, spreading them apart and fucking them in and out of Harry quickly. Harry slaps a hand over his mouth and moans loudly, muffling the sound.

"Okay, Harry, you're ready, don't you think?" Louis whispers, and Harry nods forcefully.

"Yes, yes, please let me ride you, fuck," Harry babbles. Louis pulls his fingers out of Harry and wipes them on the blanket under them and smacks Harry's ass playfully. Harry jumps and moans _so_ _loud_ , and then clamps his mouth shut immediately afterwards.

" _Harry_ ," Louis hisses, digging his nails into Harry's hips, and Harry turns his head to look at Louis with wide eyes.

"Guys?" Liam's voice asks sleepily. Louis shakes his head at Harry, telling him not to say anything. They're lucky it's dark and you can't really see anything unless your eyes have adjusted to the dark, even though Harry and Louis' eyes have long since adjusted and they can see almost perfectly. There's shuffling around and then it's dead quiet. Harry covers his mouth with his hand to stifle his heavy breathing and Louis squeezes his hips harder.

Louis keeps glaring at Harry and Harry's arm is starting to shake from holding himself up for so long. He swallows thickly and blinks rapidly, not moving an inch.

Finally, they hear Liam's snores and they both release a breath that they hadn't realized they were holding.

"Goddamn, Harry," Louis whispers.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to - you just, like, you know," Harry whispers, turning around so he's facing Louis again.

"Smacked your ass?" Louis asks, eyebrows raised.

"Spanked me," Harry corrects, his already red face turning even redder. He smiles bashfully, looking down.

"Like getting spanked, hmm?" Louis says, voice low. Harry nods, ashamed, and Louis smirks. "Well, we'll have to do that next time, won't we? I'd do it now, but we have to be quiet. It'd be too loud, we'd wake them up. Especially with your loud moans," Louis says. Harry opens his mouth like he wants to say something, but closes it before anything can come out.

" _Please_ , please, oh god," Harry groans, shivering.

"C'mon, love, let me get lube on my cock and then you're going to ride me, alright?" Louis says, fumbling for the lube. He grabs it and Harry snatches it out of his hand, turning around once again to slick Louis' cock up. He wipes his hand on Louis' thigh and throws the lube bottle to the side. He lifts himself up and starts to line Louis' cock up with his hole, but Louis stops him.

"No, face me. Wanna see you," he says, and Harry sighs and turns around _again_ , looking at Louis with raised eyebrows. "Don't sass me, kitten, or I'll have to punish you." Harry sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and nods, lining Louis' cock up with his hole, sinking down on Louis' cock. He makes a strangled sound when he's fully seated, huffing out a breath of air.

" _Fuck_ , Harry, so tight," Louis groans, squeezing Harry's hips. Harry whines and starts to swivel his hips, moving them in figure-eights. He lifts himself up until just the head is still in him and slams his hips back down, throwing his head back and moaning. Louis pinches his hip, shaking his head at him. "Be _quiet_ , Harry."

"I - I'm trying," Harry whimpers, lifting himself up again and fucking himself on Louis' cock.

"Try harder, babe," Louis says, moaning quietly himself as Harry clenches around him. Harry nods and keeps moving on Louis' cock, leaning forward and placing his hands on Louis' stomach to steady himself. With the added leverage, he can fuck himself faster and harder, the sound of skin on skin getting louder in the quiet room. No one has seemed to wake up, though, everyone is still sound asleep. And then Harry makes a high-pitched sound, so loud Louis winces.

"What did I _say_ , Harry?" Louis hisses, and Harry shakes his head.

"Sorry, daddy, I'm s - sorry, fuck, I - " Louis cuts him off, slapping a hand over Harry's mouth, muffling his sounds.

"I'm gonna have to fucking gag you next time, Jesus, Harry, do you ever fucking _listen_? I'm gonna have to spank you so hard, Harry, for disobeying me," Louis says, his voice harsh. Harry hasn't stopped riding Louis, his hips moving faster if anything. Harry whimpers into Louis' hand, grinding his hips down in figure-eights, his eyes fluttering shut. Louis starts to snap his hips up, hitting Harry's prostate dead on.

Harry practically screams, and it's a good thing Louis is muffling Harry, because otherwise he would've woken everyone in the house up. Harry starts mumbling incoherently into Louis' hand, hair flopping everywhere and face sweaty and flushed.

"You're so fucking hot, kitten, wish you could see yourself, you look so good," Louis says. "You look so wrecked, _fuck_ , you look amazing. Wanna take a picture of you like this and show it to the whole world so they could see you, but they can't. Because you're _mine_ , fucking mine, Harry." Harry moans, arms shaking almost violently. Louis gathers Harry in his arms and flips them over, nearly banging Harry's head on the bed. He hitches Harry's legs over his shoulders, covering his mouth with his hand. He starts pounding into him, his hips slapping against Harry's ass, his free hand beside Harry's head to steady himself. His cock is nailing Harry's prostate with every thrust and little muffled _ah_ _ah_ _ah's_ are leaving Harry's lips.

"Christ, you look so good like this," Louis pants. "You're so submissive, letting me control you." Harry arches his back and whines, his hands coming up to play with his own nipples, pinching them and tugging on them until they're swollen and red. Louis ducks his head down to bite down against Harry's collarbone, sucking a mark into his pale skin. Harry shakes his head until Louis takes his hand off of his mouth.

"Lou, Louis, daddy," Harry babbles. "Let me ride you again, fuck," he whispers. Louis nods and Harry wraps his arms around Louis' neck and Louis leans back until he's sitting on his ass, Harry in his lap. Harry starts to rock his hips hack and forth, grinding Louis' cock deep inside him. "Oh my god, you're so big, fill me up so good."

"Mmm, fuck," Louis growls into Harry's neck. Harry starts to bounce up and down, titling his head back and making a strangled noise.

"Can you - please," Harry whines.

"What? Can I what?" Louis asks, grabbing Harry's ass cheeks and spreading them apart, pushing him down on his cock.

"M - my mouth, I - _please_ , daddy, I need you to cover my mouth again," Harry whimpers, and Louis blinks hard because he thought Harry didn't like it.

"You're so fucking _kinky_ , baby, god," Louis says, and covers Harry's mouth again, hand tight over his lips. Harry puts his hands on Louis' shoulders to steady himself. Harry nods as if to say _keep_ _talking_. "When we're alone, I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll feel it for fucking days," he says. Harry digs his nails into Louis skin and tilts his head back again.

"And I'm gonna have to punish you, spank you so hard because you don't fucking listen," Louis growls, leaning forward and sucking a mark into Harry's neck. Harry whimpers, slamming his hips down. "You getting close? Thinking about me spanking you? Is that what you want? Want me to spank you so hard that we wake up everyone?" Harry moans and slams his hips down and just _comes_ , untouched, all over his and Louis' stomachs. Louis rips his hand off of Harry's mouth and grabs his hips, holding Harry down while he thrusts up roughly into him, coming hard into his ass.

"Fuck," he groans into Harry's neck, smacking his ass softly, teasingly.

"Oh my god," Harry whispers, kissing Louis softly and sweetly. "Louis," he breathes.

"Yeah, baby?" Louis whispers, rubbing his back.

"I've wanted to do that _forever_ ," Harry admits.

"Me too, Harry. Haven't you noticed I'm always all over you? You fuckin' idiot, we could've done this a lot sooner," Louis groans. Harry giggles and climbs off of Louis' lap, his cock sliding out of him. Harry opens the nightstand and pulls out a box of tissues, pulling a few out to let Louis clean them up. Louis does, tossing the tissues towards the trash can.

Except, the trash can is in the hallway. Oh well, Louis thinks. Who cares.

"C'mon, cuddle with me," Louis says, laying down and opening his arms for Harry to cuddle into. Harry grabs the blanket that has bunched up against the wall and drapes it over them and snuggles into Louis' side.

"Goodnight, Louis," Harry whispers.

"Goodnight, baby," Louis replies.

-

Nick wakes up first, rolling over and grabbing his phone. He's scrolling through his Instagram feed when Liam wakes up, accidentally kicking Niall and waking him up. Niall and Liam are talking to Nick when Ed wakes up.

That's when it happens.

"What the hell?" Ed croaks.

"What is it?" Niall asks, sitting up. Liam sits up as well and Nick jumps up on the bed with them. Ed rolls over and gestures to the pile of Louis and Harry's clothes.

"Their clothes are just...there," Ed says. He sits up and everyone looks at Louis and Harry, who are blatantly naked. Their blanket has been kicked down at their feet, and the lube bottle is still lying out in the open. The spoiled tissues are lying by their feet and there's hickeys on both of their necks.

"I _knew_ I heard someone moan last night!" Liam exclaims.

"I was awake the whole time," Niall says flatly. "I don't see how you guys slept through it."

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated :D


End file.
